


Valentine's Day

by NeiNing



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Bed Sex, Couple, Cuddling, Erections, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Hugs, Kissing, Love, Lovers, M/M, Making Love, Touching, Valentine's Day, sleeping, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day / Friendship Day, everyone! In Finland we celebrate friends instead of lovers / mates in 14th of February :3





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day / Friendship Day, everyone! In Finland we celebrate friends instead of lovers / mates in 14th of February :3

Leonardo stood at the edge of the roof, watching his red banded brother sitting in the shadows perfectly still. He was one again in a bad mood and Leo had no idea why. Maybe Raph just had days when he simply felt angry without any reason.

Slowly approaching his brother Leonardo saw a hint of sadness in light green eyes but it didn’t make him stop his approaching. When he finally was right next to his brother Raphael stood and walked away, stopping at the edge of the roof, looking down. City lights from below lightened his face as he eyed the streets and people walking on them.

Not truly understanding his brother Leonardo made second approach, slowly reaching his brother’s side and this time Raphael didn’t move. Looking up at his brother’s profile Leonardo’s hand slowly made its way on Raphael’s hand, sealing it between its warmth and cool brick.

Now Raphael shared his attention with his brother, meeting bright blue eyes looking at him so warmly and lovingly. None of them said a word when Leo’s fingers took a hold on bigger hand, slowly starting to pull him with him and lead him off on the roof.

Walking in silence Raphael allowed Leo to keep holding his hand and lead him through dark sewer tunnels in to a place which they hadn’t been in for a long long time. They had found this little abandoned room back in the days when they were kids and loved to do daily adventures in the sewers. When they had found it, both of them had agreed to keep it as a secret between them. Ever since then they had go there together to get away from their annoying little brothers… Or actually only about Mikey, talk and share secrets between them.

Dim lights were turned on by Leo who entered the room first Raphael following him, slowly closing the door behind. Looking around Raphael sighed silently. Memories. This room was full of memories about the time when he and Leo had so close bond between them and now they were using the same room to restore that bond. So far it has been going all so well.

Reading his brother like an open book Leonardo stepped closer wearing warm smile on his face. None of them said a word since they knew what another was thinking. Slowly taking Raphael’s mask off Leo’s hands went to remove his own mask, letting them both slide on the floor between his fingers. Stepping closer they both licked their lips before reaching in for a deep and gentle kiss.

Leo knew perfectly well Raphael liked rough stuff but this time Leo would lead and he would make sure they would not have anything rough this time. Sensing Leo’s strong and gentle energy Raphael gave in, letting Leo lead him as he liked. Being guided on the bed Raphael laid down, eyes following blue eyed turtle’s every move as he stripped his brother from his gears and clothes. Sitting on top of his brother’s thighs Leonardo smiled sweetly, guiding Raphael’s hands to strip him as well.

Feeling fingers giving gentle little strokes between stripping him Leonardo moaned sweetly and quietly, nice little tinglings running all around on his skin after each touch. Turtles’ cheeks were blushing as Leo got off just enough to take off his pants with Raphael’s help, slowly sitting back down as Raphael sat up.

Sitting perfectly still they both held each other gently, slowly letting their fingers and palms run over each others sides, arms and shoulders, bringing great pleasure as they slowly pressed more against each other, hugging.

Brushing his face against big shoulder Leonardo took deep but silent inhale of Raphael’s scent, feeling Raphael do the same for him. Eyes closed both of them enjoyed this timeless moment, just focusing on brushing their faces against each others shoulders, taking deep inhales and giving warm exhales, hands continuing their slow and relaxing play on skin.

Moaning gently against green harsh skin Leonardo felt his whole body tingling. This was so nice. He really loved this slow and erotic moment with Raphael and, in all honesty, this had been something what Leo had been dreaming about for so long. Slowly moving backward made Raphael growl slightly in dislike since he didn’t want to let that warm body go but Leonardo’s hands on his chest didn’t give him any room to follow smaller turtle.

Smiling so sweetly once more Leonardo leaned closer and Raphael prepared himself for a kiss but he just got teasing lip rubbing. Showing his dislike now more strongly only amused Leonardo who pulled away chuckling. Pushing Raphael with slight force on the mattress Leonardo bend over him, placing soft and burning kisses on the face, neck, shoulders and collar bone area with small licks, slowly moving downward while caressing skin wherever he could.

Raphael’s voice was turning softer and softer with each kiss and touch and soon big turtle was all relaxed, laying perfectly still eyes closed. Only part what was moving quite hard was his heaving chest with fastened breathing. Being pleased with this Leonardo continued his journey down but avoided Raphael’s groins. He hadn’t go through whole exploring yet to hit the jackpot just yet.

Caressing ever so slow and gently Raphael’s thighs in and outside made Raphael’s tail tremble between his legs. Smiling to himself Leonardo kept kissing, licking and touching muscular legs under him, leaving nice burning feeling on the skin. Kissing and licking Raphael’s strong legs was something what Leo had always wanted to do and now he was finally at it – and he loved it. And judging by the sounds what his brother was making, he loved it too.

When he was done, Leonardo started his way back up again, stopping to hover above Raphael’s groins, slowly starting to place small kisses on the area. Hissing in pleasure Raphael moaned right after that, desperately wanting to call Leo’s name but he knew it was forbidden. This moment was and needed to be free from all words. It was what Leonardo wanted. So he remained wordless but he wanted part of the action, patiently waiting his chance.

Feeling Leo’s warm breath hit against his swelling member, which had come to open not too long time ago, made Raphael shiver. He was so damn excited. To him sex always had been just fast sucking to turn themselves on and then hard fuck. He never hadn’t been interested of trying slow and gentle sex but he was happy Leonardo had, kind of, forced him into this now. Watching his brother softly kissing and touching his love needing member was nice thing to see. To see this new side of Leo. He was soft, warm and caring deep inside but he hid it behind his cold, hard and insensitive mask.

Giving one soft brush on the staff with his lips Leonardo pulled back giving his lips small lick with the top of his tongue. Suddenly his word spun and he found himself laying on the bed beneath Raphael who smirked playfully down at him, raising his right eye-ridge. Chuckling shortly and silently Leonardo closed his eyes, turning his head to the side, giving his permission for Raph to take the lead.

To this Raphael was very pleased with. He started to caress Leonardo’s upper body by letting his hands tenderly run over his brother’s shoulders on collar bone area, fingertip gently dancing around on the warm skin. Leonardo moaned softly, pink slightly coloring his cheeks. Seeing this made Raphael’s heart swell with love and if it would had had more room to swell, his heart would had explode.

Leaning down to steal a soft small kiss from his brother gave Raph more calmness to go on. Big lips ever so slow and gently danced on different areas on Leo’s body, leaving warm spots everywhere where they touched. Tingling sensations crawled and raced all around on smaller turtle’s body, making him unable to hold and hide his excited member any longer.

Letting his penis out it swell in full size, turning big turtle very happy. Not wasting time Raphael leaned down to give his brother most gentle and loving blowjob what he could master, receiving silent pleased moans from his secret lover. Not wanting to make Leo come too close of cumming Raphael pulled away, receiving little angry glare from blue eyes which softened when Raphael laid next to small body, pulling it gently closer.

Laying side by side they embraced each other, softly kissing each others lips, hands every move and stroke bringing them pleasure until they both were getting near of climaxing. Hiding his face against Raphael’s neck Leonardo moaned hotly faster and faster, still remaining quiet for not calling his lover’s name. But he could feel it - Raphael was near as well, he could smell it as well. Kisses on their necks turned faster and more eager, hands speeding up on their bodies.

Both turtles finally released louder moan between fast breathing, feeling huge pleasure when they finally reached their climax. This was first time to both of them when they actually had an orgasms without rubbing their erections – and it had been quite amazing and good adventure.

Laying perfectly still in each others arms their breaths slowly calmed down to more steady level, eyes searching for other eyes, finally meeting them. It was kind of embarrassing but still impossible to look away as blue eyes stared into his, his eyes staring back into blue ones. Small smile turned more winder on their lips and they both chuckled a bit rubbing their noses together.

Feeling small body turning more relaxed and breathing changing for softer and quieter Raphael knew Leonardo had fall asleep. Turning to take his phone from little night table Raphael almost gasped when he saw the date on the screen. Shit! Looking back down at sleeping Leo in his arms Raphael’s heart filled with warmth and he got an idea.

Turning his phone around and changing the camera toward them, Raphael smirked taking a photo of them. Looking at it closer Raphael snarled to himself silently. He wasn’t happy with it. He looked too cocky in it and this whole experience gave him no room to be or act like that. So he took another photo and on that he was more happy. Reaching for Leo’s phone Raphael made sure it was muted before sending him a text.

Early in the morning Leonardo slowly woke from his nice and sweet dreams, feeling alone and cold. Opening his eyes he noticed Raphael was long gone by the coldness of the bed where he had been. But on his place was Leonardo’s phone which was flashing little light. Reaching to it Leonardo slid his phone open. A text from Raph? Curiously he opened the message, feeling incredible strong joy and love taking over him. In the photo he was sleeping in Raphael’s arms while he was giving a kiss on his head eyes closed. Beneath the photo was little text message;

_“Happy Valentine’s Day”_

It was simple and yet strong message. Sighing deeply with smile on his face, Leonardo hugged his phone, replying back to Raphael with the same photo;

_“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dear.”_


End file.
